Our Last Kiss, I'll Cherish, Until We Meet Again
by LWDandDEGRASSIluver94
Summary: SEQUEL TO SECRET LOVE Now that Casey has had her babies, shes depressed! Shes so depressed she kills herself! Now Nora is having a mental breakdown! Casey is the love of Derek's life, what will he do when his one true love is gone? CHAPTER 16 POSTED!
1. Preparing

**Summary: This is the sequel to Secret Love, if you don't read Secret Love, you won't completely get this! If I saywhat's going to happen, it will give away my cliffhanger! So once I update, I'll write a better summary!**

**A/N I know I said I wanted to update my other stories before I started this, but I couldn't get this story out of my head! I started writing the next chapters of ****Our Twisted Life**** and ****Everyone, Do You Want To Know A Secret?**** But I couldn't concentrate on them because I was thinking of this one. Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Life With Derek! I know, its sad! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Preparing**

Madison and Michael were born six months ago. Casey seemed to get even more depressed each and everyday. She loved the babies, but wished she hadn't had them at such a young age. She cried everyday in secret. She put on an act for her family. Her family thought she was the normal, happy, Casey she used to be, but the truth was she was the exact opposite. She was completely and totally depressed. Casey didn't want to be, she just was.

_I have the worst life! I hate it! I mean I love Madison and Michael, but I just don't want them, I don't want the responsibility of being a mother! I want to be a normal sixteen year old girl, I want to hang out with my friends, go to the mall, I want to be me pre pregnancy! Oh my god! Their crying AGAIN!_

Casey looked out the door, into the hall way. No one was there, so she was free to say whatever she wanted. She closed the door again, just to make sure no on would hear her.

"Okay, what the fuck are crying about now!" Casey yelled. She walked over to the two cribs on the other side of her bedroom and picked up Madison, then Michael. "Stop crying! I can't take this anymore! All you two do is cry! Come on p-please stop! P-please?" Casey asked starting to cry. She went over and sat on her bed, holding a baby in each arm. They still wouldn't stop crying, but she didn't really care.

Derek was walking by and heard crying coming from Casey's room, he decided to go in and help her with the baby's he opened the door and saw Casey sitting on the bed with the crying babies. Then he noticed she was crying too.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Derek asked going to sit next to her on her bed.

"Nothing…i-its n-nothing."

"Come on Case, you can tell me anything!"

"It's n-nothing, really. D-don't w-worry about it."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm sure, I just have a head ache. Umm…Madison and M-Michael have a doctor's appointment today. Can your bring them, I just want to take a nap, I'm exhausted!"

"Yeah of course I'll take them. I heard them crying all night. They must have kept you up."

"Yeah, yeah they did." Casey lied.

"So what time is the appointment at?"

"Um…Four."

"But…it's 3:50."

"It's only ten minutes away, and they only need a shot, so it won't take long."

_Which means I have to hurry up, they won't be gone long. Mom, George, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti's movie should be over in like forty five minutes!_

"Come on, you have to go. Take my Mom's car, they took George's car to the movies. The keys are on the counter by the toaster."

"Okay." Derek took Madison and Michael from her.

"Bye Derek, I love you! I love both too, Madison and Michael." She kissed each of them and then Derek walked towards the door.

Casey waited for Derek, Madison, and Michael to leave before she started to gather everything she needed. She put everything on her bed. Casey had been planning this for two months. She had to pick a day when she knew that everyone would be out of the house. Casey had told Lizzie she wanted a day alone with Derek and the babies today, so they went to the movies and that had gotten rid of Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, Mom, and George. The babies had a doctor's appointment, she knew if Derek thought she was exhausted and she asked him to take them he would. That took care of Derek, Michael, and Madison.

Now she was alone in the house, she had gotten everything ready the night before and just had to get everything out of their hiding places. That took a while since she hid them so well.

_Okay Casey this is what you've been preparing for all this time! So are you ready to do it?_

* * *

**A/N Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha!!!! I know its short, but I just wanted to give you a…what's the word I'm looking for? Hmmmm….I wanted to give you…a taste of the story! Hope you enjoyed! Please Review and tell me what you think! **


	2. My Darling  Who Knew?

**A/N Okay, I just ant to warn everyone…if you don't like violence, don't read this chapter! It's sad. I kept replaying the song "Who Knew" by Pink the whole time I was writing this chapter and if you haven't noticed, the title of this story is a line from the song and so is the title of this chapter. Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**P.S. Read the authors note at the end of the chapter, I don't want to give anything away here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Darling…Who Knew?**

_Okay, I have the letters, maybe I shouldn't have hid them so well it took ten minutes to get them! Okay Casey, make sure you have all of them!_

"Mom." Casey said picking up a letter from the pile and putting it back down.

"George."

"Derek"

"Lizzie."

"Edwin."

"Marti."

"Madison."

"Michael."

"Emily."

"My letter to everyone."

_Casey…this is going to take a while! Why does the safe have to be in Mom and George's room? I could have figured out the combination before today if it wasn't! Now I have to search their room for it!_

Casey walked out of her room, down the stairs, and into the living room to the door to her parent's room in the basement. She opened the door, turned the light on and walked down the stairs. The safe was on the far side of the room from the door. Casey started to search their dressers and night stands, for a paper with a combination on it. She didn't even know if it existed.

_Oh my god! I only have about twenty minutes left before Derek gets home and about a half hour to forty five minutes before the rest of them gets home! You have to find the paper Casey!_

**Ten Minutes Later**

She had started to try random combinations because she couldn't find the paper. She tried everyone's birthdays, she tried Nora's birthday, and she tried George's birthday. She tried her own birthday, Lizzie's, Edwin's, Derek's, and Marti's.

_Wait…they just got this safe a month after the babies were born, so that when they were able to crawl and walk, there would be no, expensive or dangerous things lying around. THAT'S PROBABLY IT, THE BABIES BIRTHDAY! Let's try it._

"3…24…07." Casey said under her breath. The lock opened and Casey opened up the door.

"YES! It's there! I knew it would be!" Casey glanced down at her watch.

"SHIT! I only have about five minutes!" Casey ran up the stairs, to the living room, then up another set of steps to the second floor. She ran into her room, and grabbed the letters, then ran back downstairs and into the laundry room. Casey placed her letters one on top of the other on top of the washing machine, with the letter to everyone on top. All of them were in envelopes with the person's name on it except for the one to everyone.

She heard the front door open and close.

"SHIT!" She yelled.

**At The Front Door**

Derek was walking in the front door, carrying Madison and Michael. He heard Casey yell "Shit!" and decided to go see what was up. He put Madison and Michael down in their high chairs by the dining room table and went to see what was up.

_I thought Casey was going to take a nap! I better go see what's up. I think she's in the laundry room, that's where I heard her yell from._

Derek walked into the kitchen and over to the door to the laundry room. He opened the door and his mouth dropped open and eye grew wide. He started to panic.

"CASEY! CASEY NO! STOP! PUT IT DOWN!" Derek yelled. Casey was standing there with a gun in her hand. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and tears were streaming down her face. She was pointing the gun directly towards her heart.

"No D-Derek. I have to d-do this! I can't t-take it anymore! I can't live like this!" Casey cried. She put her finger down on the trigger, but Derek jumped forward and tried to get the gun. Casey had a tight grip on it and pulled the trigger, except instead of hitting her heart, it hit the other side of her chest because Derek had moved it when he tried to grab it from her.

Casey fell backwards and hit the floor. She was covered in blood where the bullet had hit her. "Bye…Derek. I…love…you!" Casey said and her eyes fluttered closed.

Derek knelt down next to her on the floor and felt for a pulse. She had a pulse so he jumped up and ran into the kitchen to the phone.

He dialed 911 quickly, it was the quickest he had ever dialed a phone in his life.

"Hello…how may I help you?" The operator asked.

"Hello 911? Casey…she…she…justshotherself!" Derek couldn't get the words out.

"Okay…I'll send an ambulance over immediately, we tracked your call and have your address."

'Thank you! Bye. And please hurry!" He hung up the phone and ran back to the laundry room. He kneeled down next to Casey and kissed her.

"Casey…I love you…please don't die please."

Derek laid there his head on her chest and just hugged her. He didn't want to let her go, for fear she would leave. He could hear her breathing still. They were short breaths and she sounded bad…but she was still breathing.

Within five minutes the paramedics and police were there. The door was unlocked so they just walked in. They put Casey on a stretcher and rushed her out of the house. Nora, George and the rest of the family were just pulling into the driveway when they brought Casey out on the stretcher. Derek was standing on the doorstep holding the babies and crying. He was covered in blood, but he didn't care.

Nora saw Casey on the stretcher and jumped out of the car and ran over to her.

"Casey? What's wrong with Casey? Why is she bleeding? What's wrong?"

Lizzie was standing beside Nora now and looked confused and panicked. "Why…why is Casey on a stretcher?"

Edwin ran over to Lizzie and stood next to her. "Edwin, I'm scared!" Lizzie screamed and started to cry on his shoulder. Edwin wasn't expecting this but let her cry.

George got out of the car, looked at Casey and decided he didn't want Marti to see her like that.

"Come on Marti, let's go in the back door." George said picking her up out of her car seat.

"But, why are the police here Daddy?" George didn't answer her, he just carried her into the house.

Nora ran over to where Derek was standing.

"Derek! What…what happened?"

"Casey…Casey said she was exhausted and asked me to bring the babies to the doctor. When I came home she was standing in the laundry room with a gun pointed towards her heart! I-I tried to grab it from her, but it still hit her, luckily it didn't hit her heart!" Derek explained as tears were streaming down his face.

"MY BABY!" Nora cried.

"How could this have happened? Why would she do this?" Lizzie asked crying still, she had heard the whole conversation.

* * *

**A/N Okay, a lot of you thought that she was going to run away…well obviously you were wrong. You could have seen this coming if you had paid attention to some of Casey's thoughts in Secret Love…**

_**My life sucks! What's the point of living? My life is ruined,**_**-Chapter 12: Baby? Who's Having A Baby?**

_**I hate myself! I don't deserve to live!**_**-Chapter 13: Emotional Outbursts!**

_**My life sucks! I wish it would just end, I wish I could get in a car accident or something! But, that will NEVER happen, I'm not that lucky! I could do it myself, but… NO CASEY!**_**-Chapter 17: Candyland and Soggy Potatoes!**

**I think I started thinking about this story around Chapter 12 and that's why I started adding those thoughts in. I'm not a very emotional person, and almost cried while writing this, like I had a big lump in my throat. (tear tear) LOL anyway tell me what you think!**


	3. Always and Forever

**A/N Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I don't want to give anything away so…Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, which I don't it would be called Life With Dasey!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Always and Forever**

"WE HAVE TO FOLLOW THEM TO THE HOSPITAL!" Nora yelled.

"Excuse me ma'm, but are you the victims mother?" A police officer asked.

Tears were welling up in Nora's eyes. "Yes I am, why?"

"Well, apparently she wrote a letter to each of you individually, and one explaining what happened. You might want to read this before you go to the hospital." The police officer explained handing her the letters.

"O-okay." Nora agreed.

Nora gathered everyone in the living room to talk to them.

"Apparently, Casey left us each a letter…and a letter explaining what happened. I haven't read it yet, so…" Nora read the letter with tears streaming down her face.

"_Okay, I guess your wondering why I'm laying dead on the floor, right? Obviously if you're reading this I AM dead. I'm sorry to whoever found me dead, I'm sorry about lying to get you guys out of the house, I'm sorry about everything I did! I committed suicide, don't feel bad for me, or cry over me, be happy! Now that I'm dead, I'm happier! I wasn't happy, I didn't want to be a mother, I wanted to be a NORMAL teenage girl. I'm sorry for whatever pain my suicide might cause you, and if it doesn't cause you in any pain…I guess I made the right choice by committing suicide._

_Sincerely,_

_Casey MacDonald (wish it was Venturi)"_

The last part of the letter made Derek cry. "I-I should've proposed to her!" Derek said quietly, while tears were streaming down his face.

"But…what's suicide?" Marti asked, she didn't have a clue of what was going on.

"Suicide is…is when you kill yourself." George explained, he turned away from her so she wouldn't see the tear trickling down his cheek.

"Casey isn't dead, I don't think we should read our individual letters unless she dies." Nora suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and they headed towards the car to the hospital.

When they got there, they ran up to the reception desk in the waiting room.

"My daughter came here in an ambulance a few minutes ago, do you know where she is?" Nora asked.

"I remember them taking a girl with long brown hair in, I'm pretty sure she's in surgery."

"Long brown hair? THAT'S Casey! She's in surgery?"

"Yes. You can go wait in the waiting area over there if you'd like. When she gets out of surgery I'll have the doctor come talk you." She said pointing over to a room of seats.

They walked over to the waiting room and sat down, none of them were able to sit still. Everyone was worried about Casey. They waited there for hour upon hour with no word. Seven hours after they got there a doctor came into the waiting room and walked up to them.

"Are you the family of Casey MacDonald?"

"Yes, is…is she okay?" Nora asked.

"Well…we weren't able to get the bullet out…" Nora and Lizzie burst out into tears, Derek was trying to be strong, but he could feel the tears forming in his eyes. "and she has serious head trauma, was anyone there when this happened?"

"Y-yes, I w-was."

"Do you know how she might have gotten the head injury?"

"When she shot herself, she fell backwards, and I guess hit her head. But, she talked once she hit the floor, she said…Bye Derek, I love…then…passed out." Derek told him, starting to cry.

"She won't live much longer with that bullet inside her where it is, we could make another attempt to get it out…that could kill her though, or you can say goodbye, and she'll die on her own. Even if we do get the bullet out, she has serious head injuries and will probably be in a coma for the rest of her life."

"Could you give us a minute to discuss this?" Nora asked.

"Yes, of course." The doctor said and walked out of the room.

"What Casey wanted was to die." Derek reminded them.

"I don't want my baby to die!" Nora cried.

Lizzie just sat there with a dazed look on her face, like she couldn't fully comprehend what was happening. Marti was sitting there confused, and Edwin was looking down at his feet sadly. George was trying to comfort Nora.

"I can't believe this! She wanted to kill herself, but wasn't able to, now we have to decide whether we should kill her, or if they should do more surgery on her!" Lizzie said quietly, trying to comprehend the situation.

"If she gets the surgery, she'll most likely just be a lifeless vegetable for the rest of her life." Derek said.

"Yeah…I can't believe I'm saying this…but…maybe we should just say our goodbyes…and…and….let her d-d-die peacefully." Nora said, choking on her words.

"It's what she wanted, so…" Lizzie said.

The doctor came back in.

"Have you decided? I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I don't know how much longer she will live." That statement made Nora cry even harder.

"We…we decided…to say our goodbyes." George said, he knew Nora wouldn't be able to say it again.

"Very well…follow me." They got up from their seats and followed the doctor through the waiting room doors, into the emergency room. They walked down a long hallway, and through more doors. Then they walked in to a room where a girl was hooked up to a big machine. Her head was covered in a cast, and she had bandages on the right side of her chest. It was Casey.

"CASEY!" Nora screamed and ran over to her. "Casey…I love you…I can't believe you even thought, this wouldn't cause us pain! I know you said not to cry…but you're my baby, and you're not supposed to die before me! Casey…I will always love you, no matter where you are, or what you do!" Nora kissed Casey softly on the cheek. "I'll miss you Casey...goodbye." She kissed her again and then hugged her for about five minutes.

Lizzie walked over to her slowly. "Casey…you're my only sister, I love you SO much. I'm going to miss you giving me advice. I always followed your example. You were perfect Casey! But, now there are a few things I can't follow you on. I love you Casey, I'll think about you all the time and if I ever have a daughter, I'll name her after you, because you're the best sister a girl could have, I thought I'd be saying goodbye to you when we were old and shriveled up, but I'm thirteen! Goodbye Casey…forever" Lizzie bent over and hugged her sister, it was the last time she ever would.

"Derek, do you want to go next?" George asked.

"No, I'll go last."

"Okay…then I'll go I guess." George walked up to Casey. "I only knew you for a little over two years, but I still loved you Casey. I'm going to miss you. Goodbye." George didn't really know what to say. The girl lying on the bed wasn't the Casey he knew. He hugged her, it was the first and last time he would ever hug his step daughter.

"Marti, come here." George said and Marti walked over to where George was standing cautiously. She was scared of Casey. George picked her up. "Do you have anything to say to Casey?"

"Why? I'll just see Casey at home." George started cry softly. "Daddy, why are you crying?"

"Because…you won't see Casey at home…she's…she's dieing."

"NO! I don't want Casey to go! I love Casey!" Marti screamed.

"Tell her."

"Casey don't go! I'll miss you! I love you Casey!" Marti yelled.

George carried Marti back over to the other side of the room.

"Edwin...its y-your t-urn." George said.

"Oh…okay." Edwin said he walked over to Casey's bed slowly. "Casey…I know we didn't really talk…or get to know each other that much….but I'll still miss you…you will probably remember me as the guy that walked in on you and Derek. Good bye Casey." Edwin said and walked away from her. "Derek your up."

Derek handed Madison and Michael to Nora and walked over to Casey.

"Casey, you're the love of my life, the mother of my child, the girl of my dreams. You were everything to me. I seriously don't know how I'll live with out you. I'll miss our talks, I'll miss gazing into your eyes, I'll miss everything about you. I'll even miss our fights we had so long ago, because even though we were mean to each other, you were still there. Casey, I'll miss you with every force of my being, you don't even know how much it pained me to see you standing there in a laundry room with the gun pointed at your heart. I wish I was able to stop you. Casey I love you and will miss you…always and forever." Derek whispered to her quietly, then kissed her. He cherished that kiss, because that was their last.

* * *

**A/N Sorry to people who wanted a happy chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think, the more reviews I get the quicker I update!!!! I'm also thinking of changing the title to Last Kiss, tell me what you think!**


	4. And Her Heart Went Beeeeeeeeeep!

**A/N It's not really a sad chapter, but not exactly a happy one either. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was just really busy. I'm going to try to update more in the next two days because on Monday and Tuesday I'll be away and there's no internet connection where I'm staying, so I can't bring my lap top (crys)! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: (watching the news, reporter is listening to the thing in her ear) "I have new news! Jen does NOT own Life With Derek. I repeat Jen does NOT own Life With Derek."**

* * *

**Chapter 4: And Her Heart Went Beeeeeeeeeep!**

The doctor told them they could stay in the room. The all were standing around her bed, watching her in her last moments, and listening to the machine keeping track of her heart beats. It was completely silent in the room, except for the beeping sound of that heart machine.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"I can't believe Casey's dieing!" Edwin said.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"M-me either." Lizzie cried.

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"I'm going to miss her." Derek said.

_Beep_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

The room grew silent. There were no more sounds coming from the machine keeping track of Casey's heart beats. That was because, as of that moment Casey would never have a heart beat again.

"She….she's dead! My baby is dead!" Nora screamed, she started to cry hysterically. Her whole body was shaking. George took Madison and Michael from her before she dropped them and Nora fell to her knees and cried.

"I can't watch this. It's making me too sad! Will you stand outside in the hallway with me Edwin?" Lizzie begged.

"Yeah, of course." Edwin agreed and walked with her out to the hallway.

"C-C-C-Casey! You can't be dead! You just can't be!" Nora screamed.

The doctor walked in again. "Um…I'm sorry to interrupt again, but I heard the beeping on her machine go off…meaning she's dead, and I'm supposed to ask you a few questions now that's she's…well you know…has passed."

"What?" George asked.

"Would you like to donate her organs?"

"WHAT? NO! AB-absolutely n-not! If I can't have Casey, NO ONE can, not even a part of her!" Nora screamed.

"But, Nora, you might want to consider. It would prevent other people from feeling the pain we are feeling about Casey!" George said.

"NO!"

"Okay, where would you like to send her body?" The doctor asked.

"Um…I don't know of any funeral homes, do you Nora?"

"N-no."

"Okay, well call us later and tell us where you would like us to send her."

The shook their head in agreement and Nora got up from Casey's side. She looked over to where George was standing holding Madison and Michael.

"I HATE those babies! I want them out of my sight! They are what caused Casey's to kill her self!" She looked over to Derek. "And YOU! She wouldn't have these babies if it weren't for YOU! You better get out of my sight NOW!" Nora screamed.

"Nora…"

"Shut up George!"

George backed off, he realized Nora must feel awful right now.

**Meanwhile…In The Hallway**

Edwin and Lizzie were sitting in chairs outside the room Casey was in, well Casey's body at least. Casey' soul was some place else, hopefully a better place.

A doctor was walking down the hall and stopped in front of Edwin and Lizzie.

"You two look familiar, do I know you?"

"I don't know." Lizzie answered miserably.

"What's your names?"

"I'm Edwin Venturi and this is…"

"Shut up Edwin she could be a stalker!" Lizzie cut him off before he could say her name.

"I'm not a staulker, but I've heard that last name before…hmmm….Venturi…Venturi. I've got it!" She said snapping her fingers. "Are you related Derek Venturi?"

"Yeah…I'm his brother, and this is his step sister Lizzie MacDonald."

"EDWIN!" Lizzie yelled.

"MacDonald? Your Casey's sister? She was one of my favorite patients actually. She acted exactly like I did when I had my babies…except I was fourteen. I'm Doctor Parker, I was Casey's doctor, don't worry I'm not a stalker."

"Good." Lizzie answered.

"So…how is Casey? Madison and Michael are what…six months old now? They were so cute when they were born, I wish I could see them!"

Lizzie burst into tears.

"Um…I don't know how to say this, well…lets put it like this…you CAN see Madison and Michael, I think my Dad is holding them. He's standing next to Casey's dead body."

"WHAT? Casey's dead? Since when? How?"

"Yes. Today. Suicide." Edwin answered each question with one word.

Doctor Parker pulled a post it note and a pen out of her jacket pocket and started writing.

"Here, this is my phone number, have your parent's call me with the details on her funerel…okay?"

"Okay." Edwin agreed taking the paper from her.

**The Next Day**

"Good morning Mom, morning George!" Lizzie greeted as she walked into he kitchen.

"Morning Lizzie." George greeted, Nora just sat there staring at the wall. That's what she had been doing since she got up that morning.

"Where's Casey? I have to tell her about the weirdest dream I had last night."

"Um Lizzie…" George started uncomfortably.

"Lizzie, stop being a little bitch! Are you trying to make this harder on everybody?" Nora yelled looking away from the wall for once.

"What do you mean? Lizzie asked with a confused look on her face.

"You know perfectly well what I mean young lady!"

"Lizzie, Casey's dead." George said in a tone like, "Um you should know this!" She thought Casey was dead…just in her dream and not real life.

"NO, that was my dream!" Lizzie yelled, she didn't want to believe it.

"Lizzie…" George said.

"NO! I don't believe you! It isn't true!" Lizzie yelled running out of the kitchen.

"Nora, you could have been a little nicer to her, she's going through the same thing you are."

Nora didn't answer she just continued to stare at the wall. Five minutes later, Derek walked into the kitchen carrying Madison and Michael, who were now staying in his room.

"YOU! I told you to stay out of my face!" Nora screamed.

"What…am I not supposed to eat?"

"No, you can eat. Just somewhere else! I think you should move out…and take the babies with you, I don't want to see them either. I don't care what you do with them, bring them with you, put them up for adoption, leave them laying on the sidewalk. I don't give a crap about you and those little brats anymore!"

"Nora…"

"George stay out of this!"

"No I WON'T stay out of this! You will NOT tell MY son and MY grandchildren to move out! You don't have a right to! If it was the opposite situation and Derek committed suicide I wouldn't be kicking Casey out!"

Nora didn't respond, she just continued to sit there staring at the wall.

"I guess it is my fault she's dead, but you could be blamed for this too. I mean, if she got the abortion…" Derek said emotionless. He had no emotion, in anything he said since Casey died.

"Derek, leave it alone."

"No Dad, if she wants to blame me, I'll blame her too!"

Edwin and Marti walked in. Marti was crying and Edwin was acting like his normal self.

"Hey Dad, what's for breakfast?" Edwin asked.

"Daddy, I want to talk to Casey! Can you talk to the dead?" Marti asked, between sobs.

"No Marti, I'm afraid you can't."

"Edwin, how are you not phased at all by Casey's death? You're such a jerk!" Derek yelled.

"I…I…I…" Edwin responded

"OKAY ENOUGH! Everyone grieves in their own way, so everyone just SHUT UP and eat breakfast and don't make fun of how some one else deals with grief!" George commanded.

They all handled Casey's death differently…Nora blamed Derek, Madison, and Michael. Lizzie was in denial. Derek was emotionless. Marti was confused, and sad, she was acting like any seven year old would act if their sister died. Edwin just went on with his life. George didn't have time to grieve because he was to busy refereeing Nora's fights.

"Dad, where's my lunch?" Edwin asked.

"Why would you need lunch now…it's eight a.m.?"

_Dads…they can be so stupid._

"Um Dad…see when you go to school, you have lunch time…at lunch time you eat…in order to eat, you need food. Therefore I need lunch." Edwin explained, he was using big words to sound smart.

"I know that. But…you're not going to school."

"Really? SWEET! What's the occasion?"

"Are your fucking kidding me? Um…how about your step sisters dead and you have to attend her wake!" George yelled.

"No one even cares about Casey!" Nora yelled, she didn't even move her eyes from the wall.

"I'm sorry Dad…I just don't want to think about it. I don't want to get sad, because then I might cry and…and…I have to stay strong for Lizzie!"

"Why do you have to stay strong for Lizzie?" George asked.

"Because….um…because…" _So she has a shoulder to cry on, a person to talk to! I can NOT tell Dad about me and Lizzie's secret relationship!_ "Because….I want to help her get through this…Casey was her sister after all…she was only my step sister. So, this is probably harder on Lizzie than it is on me. Yup!"

"Edwin, you were always a bad liar. Are you and Lizzie pulling a Derek, Casey?"

"Uhhhhh……NO! Why would you think that…I mean…me and Lizzie? No...that would NEVER happen!" _Except it IS, in the games closet…for the last SIX months! _"Except it IS, in the games closet…for the last SIX months!" Edwin said at the same time he thought it. He had said it without thinking.

"Okay, what has been happening in the games closet for the past six months?" George asked, he hoped Lizzie wasn't pregnant. They didn't need a hormonal pregnant teenager again.

"We were just making out I swear!"

"Okaaaaay." _Why hasn't Nora said anything this whole time? Something is up! _"Uh Nora…why have you been so quiet the past couple of minutes?"

Nora turned and looked at George instead of the wall. Her eyes were full of anger. "If I hadn't married YOU my baby would still be alive!" Nora screamed.

"WHAT?" George asked, he was getting mad. He was actually getting blamed for his step daughter's death. "And how the hell is her death MY fault Nora?"

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think! But no one has told me if I should change the title to ****Last Kiss****...so should I? The more reviews I get the faster I will update this, I'm going to try to update more this weekend, but you have to review!**


	5. Casey’s Gone and Now Your Mental!

**A/N This chapter isn't sad, it's…well I don't know how to describe it exactly. I don't like this chapter that much, but I don't know, maybe you will like it. Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Nope…still not owning Life with Derek :(**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Casey's Gone and Now Your Mental!**

"What do you mean how is this your fault? How is this NOT your fault?" Nora screamed.

"How? How is this MY FAULT?"

"You tricked me! You tricked me into falling in love with you so you could ruin my life! Then Derek tricked Casey into falling in love with him! Now she's dead!" Nora yelled, she was walking towards him with a knife she had grabbed off the table.

George was backing up. "Nora! This ISN'T MY FAULT! Put the knife down!" _Nora is insane! _

Edwin was still standing in the kitchen, he ran for the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, um my Step Mom has a knife and is going to hurt my Dad with it COME NOW!"

Just as he said "NOW!", Nora stabbed him, luckily just in the arm, and not in the heart. Nora started crying.

"Die bastard die!" Nora kept repeating that, over and over again. Of course he wouldn't die, she just stabbed him in the arm, but Nora wasn't thinking straight at the moment. Ten minutes later the police and paramedics were there. They took George to the hospital and Nora to the police station. Derek drove to the hospital with Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, Madison, and Michael to wait for his dad to be bandaged up so they could go to the police station. About an hour later George was ready to go. Derek drove them all to the police station and they went inside.

"Hi…um my wife Nora MacDonald is here." George said to the officer at the reception desk.

"Oh, the insane woman who keeps saying "Die bastard die! You killed Casey, now you're dead HAHAHA!" That's what she's been saying over and over again!"

"Um…wow!" That was all George could say. He didn't understand what Nora's problem was.

"Yeah…we had her evaluated by our psychiatrist, he thinks she's insane."

"Well, I don't think she's insane, her daughter…my step daughter just died yesterday, I think she's just not thinking straight because of her death."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay."

"For his lose…he doesn't even care!" Derek mumbled.

George ignored Derek's remark and continued his conversation with the officer.

"So…you're saying she's insane…right? Well…what do we do about it?"

"I've never seen someone go this crazy after someone they love dies. The psychiatrist thinks she should be admitted to a mental institute. She tried to kill you after all!"

"I think…that would be best." George agreed.

"GEORE! You're not even going to try to get her out?" Lizzie screamed.

"Lizzie, she tried to kill me, and if she stays I'm afraid she might try to kill the babies and Derek too!"

_This family is fucked up!_ The officer thought to herself.

"The psychiatrist decided to do more tests, but after his first test he thought she should go to a mental institute. She won't be done for a while, so would you mind explaining how all this happened?" She was curious about what happened, to make this family so messed up.

"Well…okay. This all started when Nora and I got married…

**Flashback…**

"_I do." George agreed._

"_You may kiss the bride!" The priest announced cheerfully._

_George and Nora kissed passionately. Their kids were sitting in the first row watching. Derek was sitting on the end, he had sunglasses on so that people wouldn't notice he was sleeping. Of course, everyone noticed when he started to snore. Casey was sitting on the other end, she didn't want to be any where near Derek. When they kissed, she was the only one of their kids who said "Awww!" Lizzie was sitting next to her, she was texting her best friend from her old school, Bridget about soccer try outs. Marti was sitting next to Lizzie. She was five years old then and whispering to Daphne, who Lizzie was supposedly sitting on. Edwin was sitting next to her and he was playing his PSP, he had the sound turned off and was trying to hide it in his lap. Edwin wasn't very good at hiding it because in the middle of the wedding he yelled, "Yes I beat my high score!" George almost killed him afterwards._

"After the wedding, Nora, Lizzie, and Casey moved into our house. Derek and Casey were constantly fighting! They never agreed on anything!" George explained.

"Yeah…until a year after the wedding!" Edwin said.

**Flashback…Again!**

_Sam, I don't think I like her." Derek says dramatically. _

"_What do YOU mean YOU don't like her? What the…" _

_Derek cuts him off. "I don't think I like her….I think I LOVE her!"_

_Edwin had been outside Derek's room listening to their conversation. He didn't know who Derek was talking about. Later at dinner, when Casey had been staring at Derek, Edwin suspected something was up. Lizzie and him found the IM that said Casey loves Derek. Then, the next day Edwin walked in on Derek and Casey._

_Edwin opened the door, to Derek's room, and his eyes widened, and mouth droped open in shock._

"_Um…Ed." Derek says embarrassed._

"_OH MY GOD! Oh my god, oh, my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Casey is saying over and over again while frantically trying to put her clothes back on._

"_Umm…I'm going to go now!" Edwin says pointing towards the door and running out, closing the door behind him._

"I'm not exactly sure how their relationship started. That is what I saw and heard." Edwin explained.

"Wait, wait, wait! You walked in on Casey and Derek?" George asked, he didn't know that had happened.

"Yeah he did, then he came and told me about it! Now can we speed this story up! Casey's wake is in three hours!" Lizzie told everyone.

"Okay, how did it go from her having sex with him, to her wake being today?" The officer asked.

"Okay, in short form…Casey got pregnant with twins, see Madison and Michael, Derek is holding them. When she had them she was depressed and didn't want to be a mother yet. She committed suicide yesterday!" George explained.

"Uh…wow! Again…I'm sorry for your loss."

At that moment, Nora came through the door in handcuffs, followed by a police officer, and another man who wasn't wearing a police uniform. He had a comb over and big glasses.

"LET GO OF ME! Get me out of these freaking hand cuffs! Oh Lizzie, Edwin thank god you're here! Tell them to let me out!" Nora says completely ignoring George, Derek, and the babies.

"LET HER OUT!" Lizzie screamed.

"I have to get to my daughters wake later today! She died yesterday, are you really going to make me miss that?" Nora said.

"No, you'll go, but we will be there with you." The police officer said.

Nora was really mad, no one had ever seen her that mad. "So, you're going to embarrass me in front of my family! You're just going to tell people that I'm mental! Aren't you? Aren't you?"

"I'm sorry but we have to go. Who knows what you might do in your state!" The man with the comb over and glasses said.

"We'll bring her to the wake. You can go home." The police officer told George.

"Uh…okay, thanks." George said, and him, Derek, Edwin, Lizzie, Madison and Michael walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think or I won't review! Oh, I almost forgot…whoever reviews get a virtual cup cake! LMAO! And…still no one has told me if I should change the name to ****Last Kiss****! So review or you won't get an update. I won't be able to update Monday and Tuesday, so if you want me to update tomorrow…review! **


	6. I Hope To Meet You Again In Heaven

**A/N I'm going to be away Monday and Tuesday, so I won't be able to update until Wednesday, sorry. I decided not to change the title, but if a couple of people say its a good idea, I'll probably do it. Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or the song ****Who knew**** by P!nk**

* * *

**Chapter 6: I Hope To Meet You Again In Heaven**

They all went home and got changed, except for Nora who wasn't allowed to. Lizzie was wearing a black button up shirt, with a long black skirt. Lizzie NEVER wore skirts but she knew Casey would love it if she was wearing one for once. Derek was wearing a suit with a black tie instead of his usual colorful ones. Edwin and George were also wearing suits. Derek had bought two black baby bonnets for Madison and Michael. Normally he wouldn't have put a bonnet on his son, but he knew that Casey liked that sort of thing

"Um, I wanna clean up a little before I go. Derek can you take everyone else please?" George asked. There was blood all over the floor in the kitchen from when he was bleeding before and he wanted to clean that up before leaving, but he knew someone from the family had to be there when all the relatives arrived.

"Sure Dad." Derek agreed grabbing the keys to his Dad's car off the counter, picking Madison and Michael up and walking out the door, followed by Edwin and Lizzie.

Derek put a baby on each side of the back seat in their car seats and Lizzie sat between them. Edwin was in the passenger's seat waiting for Derek to finish strapping the babies in so they could go. When Derek finished, he got out of the back, jumped in the front seat, put the keys in the ignition, and took off. Edwin turned the radio on as they were backing out of the driveway.

They were half way there when a song came on that caused Derek to think about Casey. He had never heard the song before, but it was depressing him.

**You took my hand  
You showed me how **_Casey showed me how to love, she showed me I COULD love someone, instead of serial dating!_**  
You promised me you'd be around **_She didn't promise she's be around, but she was 16! Isn't that implied when you're that young?_**  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right**

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew? **_Fifteen months ago I fell in love with Casey, if someone had said then, she's be gone in fifteen months, I WOULD punch them out!_

**Remember when we were such fools **_We WERE fools, we shouldn't have had sex!_**  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again **_I wish with all my heart that I could!_**  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything **_I would give anything in the world to see Casey again!_

**When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew? **_Who knew? No one knew…except for Casey! She kept her feelings bottled up inside of her and then…she just…BURST! _

**Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head **_I'll think about her every second!_**  
Until we meet again **_In heaven one day…hopefully!_**  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend **_I could NEVER EVER forget Casey, I love her!_**  
What happened?**

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss **_Our last kiss? I kissed her before she passed out and before she died, I should have kissed her longer! _**  
I'll cherish **_I'll ALWAYS remember that kiss!_**  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember****  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep **_I dreamed about Casey last night, it was like a vision from the past. I saw us fighting, telling each other how we feel, looking up incest, everything._**  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew?**

By the end of the song, Derek was crying. He didn't hear Edwin and Lizzie screaming at him, he was lost in his thoughts about Casey.

"DEREK!" Edwin screamed.

"Derek, STOP crying we are going to get into a car accident!" Lizzie yelled. Derek wouldn't stop and they almost drove across the double yellow lines. Derek remembered he was driving and that there were four other people in this car, if he got into a car accident, he wouldn't just kill himself, but he could kill four other people. He couldn't stop crying though, so he pulled over to the side of the road.

"What's wrong with you? You almost got us killed!" Edwin screamed.

"That, that song, it's so…so…Casey."

"Huh?" Lizzie asked, Derek was confusing her. "How was the song Casey?"

"If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone. If the lyrics were "If someone said fifteen months from now, you'd be long gone", it would be well…like what happened to Casey." Derek badly explained, he was at a loss for words at the moment.

"Okkkkkkkkkaaaaaaay then." Edwin said, losing respect for his brother. The Derek he respected was manly, he didn't cry. This one was emotionally unstable, a song made him cry!

"We have to get to Casey's wake! Let's GO Derek!" Lizzie whined.

"Okay, okay." Derek said wiping the tears off his face. He put his foot on the gas pedal and they were off.

They got to A and D Funeral Home ten minutes later. Lucky for them, no one had arrived yet. When they walked into the room Casey was in, Derek was surprised to see that the casket was open. He had expected t to be closed because of the injuries. He walked over to her and stroked her long brown hair. She looked so peaceful lying there with her hands folded on her stomach. She was wearing the outfit they had selected for her. It was Casey's favorite dress, a long pink gown.

Derek decided to kiss her again. He leaned down and kissed her, her lips felt cold and lifeless. Kissing her sent shivers up his back, not because they were cold, but because he felt that spark he felt whenever he was with Casey. He never felt that spark with any girl besides Casey, and somehow, even though she was dead, and her soul wasn't in her body, he still felt the spark.

George showed up ten minutes after Derek did and Nora, another fifteen minutes after that. The officer wouldn't let go of her, she was pissed.

Two hours later they went home, the funeral is tomorrow, and they wanted to be well rested, it was the last time they would see Casey's body.

**Later That Night**

Derek was sitting at his computer, when he heard his bedroom door open. He looked over and saw Casey standing in the door way.

"C-C-Casey?" Derek asked.

"Yeah Derek?"

"H-h-how are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I mean your dead." Derek stuttered. He pinched himself to see if it was real. "OW!" It's real. Then he walked over to Casey and touched her arm. "Y-you're here! B-but your dead! How is that possible?"

* * *

**A/N Mwahahaha cliffhanger! I hope you liked, tell me what you think! If I don't have that many reviews by Wednesday I won't update until at least Thursday, if you really want me to update, you'll review. So…tell me what you think! Oh and this time I'm giving away virtual donuts to whoever reviews!**


	7. They Don’t Have A Mother!

**A/N This is a filler chapter kind of. I won't be able to update as much now because I'm starting school next week, and I have been getting ready for it and stuff. I'm also starting dance again soon and I'm taking six hours a week so that will take up A LOT of time. I will try to update as much as possible, but I've been really busy.**

**Disclaimer: Dasey would be happening if I did own Life With Derek…but sadly I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: They Don't Have A Mother!**

"I've been watching you the whole time, I just decided to let you see me right now."

"W-what?" Derek stuttered.

"Oh Derek, I made a BIG mistake! I don't want to be dead, I want to live! I want to be with you, I want to watch Madison and Michael grow up! I want to do everything!"

"I-I tried to st-stop you…if I was there earlier maybe…." Derek murmured, he never finished his sentence.

"That wouldn't have done anything. You may have stopped me that time, but I would have tried again."

"Casey…why?"

"I hated my life! I wanted to be a normal sixteen year old girl!"

"I-I know, but we could've gotten through this, I've been saying that from the start."

"I have ruined everyone's lives, maybe even my Mom's and George's marriage! Madison and Michael will never have a mother."

"You didn't ruin anything Casey, you're not capable of ruining things."

Casey just shook her head and started to cry softly. Derek went over and hugged her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I-I have to go now, you have a good life Derek…I love you and will miss you." Casey cried and just disappeared.

"NO! Don't go!"

Derek jerked awake. "Um whoa, that w-was a weird dream." He rubbed his eyes and realized he had been crying.

_Was Casey really in my dream? Did she actually appear in it or was I imagining things? I'm so confused right now! What is that noise? Oh…their crying!_

Derek got up and walked over to the cribs. He picked Madison and Michael up. They wouldn't stop crying. He rocked them back and forth in his arms. The he heard the door open again.

_Is it Casey again?_

"Oh." Derek said as he looked over to the door and saw it was Lizzie. He had been hoping for Casey and when she saw she wasn't there he was disappointed.

"Uh…hi, I heard them crying for like the last twenty minutes and figured you needed help."

"Twenty minutes? I just noticed them crying like five minutes ago."

"Well, they've been crying for awhile now."

_I must not have heard them while I was sleeping._

"Oh, well they won't stop crying, and I have no freaking idea why!"

Lizzie walked over to where Derek was standing. "Well, it doesn't smell like they need their diaper changed…they probably are just hungry. When did you feed them last?"

"Uh……….." Derek couldn't remember the last time he fed them.

"You don't remember?"

"No…no I do, um I think this morning I fed them, why?"

"THIS MORNING? Those poor babies, their probably starving!" Lizzie yelled.

"Oops! Uh, I guess I forgot, but how do you know this…your thirteen!"

"I'm a girl we know these things, anyway, put the babies in their cribs…I'll go make their bottles."

"Okay." Derek agreed and put them in their cribs. He went over and sat on his bed. Edwin walked in yawning.

"Who the hell were you talking to at…" Edwin glanced at his watch. "1:37 A.M.?"

"Lizzie."

"Why was Lizzie in your bedroom?" Edwin asked sounding jealous.

"Oh…your games closet relationship still going on Ed?"

Edwin's cheeks turned bright red. He had forgotten that Derek had come into the games closet while he and Lizzie were in there. "That's not important! What's important is why was Lizzie in your room?"

"She heard Madison and Michael crying and came to help me, is that a problem?"

Lizzie walked in the room carrying two bottles.

"Hey Liz, Edwin thought you were cheating on him…with ME!" Derek laughed.

Lizzie started laughing hysterically. "Are YOU serious? You know I like you Edwin!"

"Oh, well this is weird. I mean Derek wouldn't have done that anyway after…well…you know. I'm just going to go now." Edwin said and ran out of the room.

"You see why I call him Edweirdo?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." Lizzie said as she fed Madison. "Here, feed Michael." Lizzie handed Derek a bottle.

"I wish Casey could see Madison and Michael grow up. They will have no mother."

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked, I will update as soon as possible, but reviewing will make me update faster! Whoever reviews gets a cookie! **


	8. Everyone’s Going Crazy!

**A/N Sorry about not updating in a while, but I started school and I have had a lot of homework. I would have written more but I'm really really tired! I'll try to update tomorrow. I won't update if I don't get any reviews…remember if you review you get a brownie. Come on you know you want a brownie!**

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to say anything sarcastic here lol, so I'll get straight to the point…I don't own Life With Derek!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Everyone's Going Crazy!**

Everyone was in the funeral home waiting. Derek was kneeling by Casey's coffin. He wanted to see her one more time before they closed it.

"Casey, I love you so much! I-I…"

"Excuse me sir?" Someone said tapping Derek on the shoulder. Derek glanced back with a tear sliding down his face.

"What do you want?" Derek asked, annoyed someone was interrupting his last moments with Casey.

"I, well I…I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was told I must close the coffin now." The man explained.

"Well, I'm not done saying my good byes yet. You will have to wait." Derek told him coldly. He had wanted to be the last one to say good bye. Everyone else had gone already.

The man nodded and stood there waiting. "Uh are you going to go now?" Derek asked.

"I'm waiting for you to be done."

"Well, can I have some freaking space? This is my last moments with Casey, and you're not going to ruin them! Now GO!" Derek yelled.

The man walked away rolling his eyes.

_Derek, I love you too. I'll love you forever!_

"What?" Derek asked.

_It's me Casey…I found away to speak through your thoughts! _

"Really? Oh my god! Casey I miss you! Can you visit me in my dreams again?"

_I'm not sure. I'll try, but no guarantees. Wow its depressing looking at my body just laying there. They could have at least washed my hair! I have greasy hair! But, I love the dress…_who_ picked it?_

"I did."

_Oh Derek! You knew which dress was my favorite!_

"Yup, of course I know which dress was your favorite, I know everything about you…well I thought I did. I didn't know you hated life."

_You didn't know because I didn't want anyone to know. I can hide my feelings. Look, I'm really sorry. But, I have to go now. Oh…and have fun at the after party! If you don't I won't be happy and you don't want that do you?_

"I'll be happy! I promise Case…."

"Um Derek who are you talking to?" George asked.

"Casey." Derek said without thinking that George may think he's going crazy if he says he's talking to someone who's dead.

"But…Casey's dea…."

"I know…I know! Um…let's just go."

"Uh, okay…I guess." George agreed. They walked over to where the rest of the family was, along with two cops sitting on each side of Nora. Derek saw the man from before walk over to the coffin. Then Derek remembered something.

"WAIT!" Derek screamed starting to run across the room.

"What now sir?" The man asked getting irritated.

"I forgot something." Derek said pulling a picture out of his suit pocket. It was a picture of their family sitting on the couch. That picture was taken when Casey, Lizzie, and Nora had just moved in and Derek and Casey still fought.

"Here Casey. Always remember us." Derek said simply and walked over to his family.

The man put the lid down on the coffin and him accompanied by five other men picked the coffin up and carried it out of the room. Derek, George, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti got into a limo and followed the car with Casey in it. **(A/N Sorry I always forget the name of the car that carries the coffins in it) **The limo was followed by a line of cars filled with family and friends. When they got to the church, the limo stopped and everyone got out. They went into the church and walked to their seats in the front row. People kept filing into the church. More people showed up then they expected. Finally they carried Casey in. Everyone stood as six people carried her coffin up the aisle.

The priest began to talk but Derek didn't hear any of it.

_Listen Derek, I have a request for you…don't say anything just listen. Can you come to my grave…like every month and put pink roses on it. I don't know if this is too much to ask but can you make my grave look neat and organized and…and pretty?_

"Of course Case."

_I told you not to talk!_

"But Casey…"

"Derek…um are you alright?" George asked. Derek looked up, he had been looking down at the ground. He saw that everyone was staring at him.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Uh…continue."

_Told you_

"Yeah you did." Derek said under his breath so no on could hear him.

_I don't need you to respond Derek. If I'm not able to talk to you again, goodbye, I'll miss you Derek…and I love you._

"B-bye Casey."

"DEREK! Hello!" George screamed, shaking Derek's arm.

"Huh? What?"

"Come on! We're going to the cemetery!"

"Its over?"

"Yeah, now let's go!"

"Okay. I didn't know it was over."

"Why weren't you paying attention?"

"Because I was…never mind."

"Whatever. I don't understand anyone anymore, everyone's going crazy!"

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think or I won't update, and if I don't update tomorrow then you may have to wait a while for an update so review! Plus when you review you get a virtual brownie so you get something out of it too LOL!!!**


	9. Until We Meet Again

**A/N Sorry about the wait, but I have SO much home work plus dance, and a million other things to do! I made this chapter sort of long to make up for it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. If you review you get a piece of chocolate cake! Oh and the more reviews I get the more "inspired" I am to update!**

**Disclaimer: For the millionth time I do NOT own Life With Derek. You know, I never understood the point of these things, I mean why do you have to put it? I just don't get it!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Until We Meet Again**

"Okay, would anyone like to make a speech on Casey's behalf?" The priest asked. They were at the spot in the cemetery where Casey was to be buried.

"Yes…I would." Derek announced, raising his hand.

"Okay, come on up."

Derek was standing in the font of the crowd of people gathered there for Casey. He walked up to where the priest was standing at a podium set up for the burial. The priest moved to the side so Derek could stand there. Derek grabbed the microphone and started to talk.

"Casey was…the love of my life. I mean she IS the love of my life because…even though she's gone, I still love her and always will. I don't think I can love anyone else as much as I love Casey. They say you only have one soul mate, and Casey was mine. We found each other in a weird way, are parents getting married. A lot of you thought it was wrong, and disgusting when you found out about us. Most of you people here from school made fun of Casey during her pregnancy so I'm wondering why you're here, but at the same time I'm like they're here because they love Casey, I mean who wouldn't love her. Casey was the nicest, sweetest, and prettiest girl I have ever met. Living with out her is like…like…I don't know a word to describe it, I guess it's just painful. Um…I'm going to stop talking before I tear up and lose my tough rep."

_Oh, but Derek I know that's truly not you and you know it to…besides the whole speech just kind of ruined your rep._

"Yeah I know Casey, but maybe some still believe I'm tough." Derek whispered but then realized he said it into the microphone and everyone heard him.

_DEREK! Don't talk!_

"Um Casey is dead Derek." Someone from the crowd yelled.

"Um…um…I'm done with my speech, so I'll just be going now." Derek said pointing towards the crowd. He walked over to where he was standing before, next to George.

"Derek, is everything alright? You have been having conversations with Casey all day." George whispered.

"I…I'm alright, don't worry about me Dad."

"Yeah, I'm not going to be worried when my step daughter just committed suicide, my wife stabbed me, and my son thinks he's talking to my dead step daughter." George said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Derek just ignored him and turned his attention back to the burial.

"Would anyone else like to speak in honor of Casey?" The priest asked.

"Yes, I would." Emily called.

"Okay, please come up to the podium then."

Emily pushed her way through the crowd. It took her awhile because there were so many people there and Emily was standing towards the back. Finally she got up to the podium.

"Casey was my best friend. I may have only known her for two years, but we were close. I will really miss her. Now that she's dead, I feel really bad about being so mean to her during her pregnancy. I didn't hang out with her because I didn't want to be known as the best friend of the pregnant girl. I know I know it's childish, but we're teenagers and we act superficial like that. Now…I really regret it though because that was time I could've spent with Casey…now it's just wasted time. Casey…if your out there listening remember that everyone will miss you and wishes that you thought through what you were doing before you actually…did it." Emily walked back towards the spot she was standing in before.

"Thank you, beautiful speech." The priest complimented. "Now is there anyone else who would like to say anything about Casey before we bury her?"

No one spoke up. No one knew what to say.

"Well okay, since no one has anything to say, then I guess…we will just bury her."

The men that carried her out of the funeral home and into the church went over to her coffin and began to lower it into the hole.

"Casey." Derek whispered with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Okay, now everyone go take a rose and get into a line. You are to put the rose into the hole. Immediate family first please."

Derek glanced over to a table. It had a pile of pink roses on it. He walked over with George, Edwin, Lizzie, Marti, and Nora and the two cops to the table. He grabbed a rose and remembered pink roses were what Casey wanted him to bring to her grave at least once a month.

"Uh…who picked the roses?" Derek asked.

"You did, the day of the wake remember when I asked you what kind of flowers you wanted for Casey's funeral."

"I did?"

"Uh yeah Derek. Seriously, are you okay?" George asked, concerned.

_But, if I said it the day of the wake, then I must have known subconsciously that Casey likes pink roses because that was before Casey told me about it. That's so cool! See Casey! I know you!_

Derek stood in front of the hole and bent down and let go of the flower so it gracefully floated down to the coffin. There was a long line of people behind him waiting to go. Derek was oblivious to this and just stayed there for a minute staring down into the hole.

"Derek, come on everyone is waiting. I know you're sad about Casey but can you move it a long a little…" George asked.

"You don't even care that she's gone!" Derek screamed and ran towards the limo. Once he got to it he jumped inside and just sat there on the back seat. The driver was staring at him and that was getting on Derek's nerves.

"What are YOU looking at?" Derek asked, as he closed the window between the front and back of the limo.

_Derek, Derek, Derek! Wow…that little outburst you had with George is like…like me during my pregnancy._

"I know…I don't know, I'm just depressed without you here."

_But I AM here!_

"In a sense you are, but not physically."

_Um…I have some bad news._

"Bad news? But your dead how could you have bad news if you're dead?"

_Yes I know I'm dead, that's the point. This is kind of hard to explain._

"Try me."

_Well you see, right now, I'm like on the line between life and death. But today, I will be passing past the line to the dead side so to speak. Do you understand?_

"Um…not completely."

_There is a thin line between life and death. Right now I am on that line. Whenever anyone dies they stay between life and death for a few days before they pass the line. Once you pass the line you go to heaven or hell. Today I am supposed to pass the line…which means, I can't talk to you anymore._

"What? NO!" As Derek said this the door to the limo was opening.

"Who are you talking to Derek?" George asked, worried about his sons sanity.

Derek didn't even notice George and the rest of his family, at that moment he only heard Casey.

"Casey you CAN'T go!"

"Uh huh, yeah and I'm insane!" Nora said sarcastically.

"Derek who the hell are you talking to?" George yelled.

_Maybe I should go, they already think you're insane._

"No Casey if this is the last time I can talk to you, then I want to make the most of it! I don't care if they think I'm insane!"

"How did I ever look up to this guy?" Edwin asked in wonderment.

"I don't know maybe because he used to be normal and not talk to dead people." Lizzie joked, it wasn't really funny but Edwin laughed anyway just to make Lizzie happy.

_Derek…I love you, but I really have to go._

"Why do you have to now?"

_Because…I'm about to pass to the other side. Don't forget about the letters I left you guys._

"Oh yeah…the letters. I completely forgot about them."

_And Derek…remember, I love you. Always and forever?_

"Always and forever. Until we meet again."

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter. I read the book ****Who Killed My Daughter?**** By Lois Duncan (which is a non fiction book) last year and there was something in it like the life and death line and that's what gave me the idea for the line between life and death thing. I will try to update soon but I will be inspired to update if I see a lot of people are reviewing and want me to update. And remember you also get a piece of chocolate cake when you review!**


	10. Not Here Not In Your Arms!

**A/N Sorry about the wait, I've been really busy. Sorry it's not that long but I have so much homework you're lucky you're getting anything! I wasn't in a sad writing mood today so expect not to cry…unless you're overemotional. Anyways enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own LWD!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Not Here Not In Your Arms!**

"Um Derek? Can I talk to you?" George asked walking into his room.

Derek didn't hear him, he was lying on his bed talking. George stood at the door.

"Casey, come back! Please talk to me again! Please…please!"

"Derek?"

"WHAT?"

"Who are you talking to? Or about? Or…or…just explain!"

"Casey and I'm NOT crazy and I'm not talking to her because she's NOT answering because she passed to the other side of the line!"

"Lets go for a little car ride."

"Okay…it's not like I can talk to Casey!" Derek mumbled getting up from his bed and following George out of the room. They walked downstairs, and out the door to the car.

"So where we going?" Derek asked as he got into the car.

"You'll see."

George pulled out of the driveway.

_What the hell? He won't tell me where we're going! He's like…what's the word I'm looking for? Well I don't know but Casey TALK to me!_

"Let's listen to some tunes!" George suggested.

"Tunes? What the fu…"

"Derek no cursing please."

"Fine…what the BEEP? No one says tunes Dad! It's called music."

"Well whatever you want to call it! I'm just going put the radio on so we can listen to some MUSIC and not TUNES!" George said and turned the radio on.

_Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again __'til I get it right.  
Nobody's perfect!_

_You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes,  
Nobody's perfect..._

_Sometimes I work a scheme,  
But then it flips on me.  
Doesn't turn out how I planned,  
Get stuck in quick-sand.  
No problem, can be solved..  
Once I get involved!_

Derek changed the radio station, he couldn't listen to that.

"HEY! I was listening to that! Very catchy song! Nobody's perfect I've gotta work it! Who sings that I want to download it to my computer?"

"Oh my god! Dad it's Hannah Montana! You know one of Marti's favorite singers! Please don't download it. Do you know how degrading it would be if my friends found out my Dad listened to Hannah Montana?"

"Oh fine."

"Thank god!"

"Now, this song was number one a year ago today! This is Here (In Your Arms) by HelloGoodbye!" The announcer on the radio said.

_I like, _

_Where we are, _

_When we drive, _

_In your car. _

_I like, _

_Where we are, _

_Here. _

_Cause our lips, _

_Can touch. _"I wish!"

_And our cheeks, _

_Can brush. _"But they can't!"

_Our lips can touch, _

_Here. _"No they CAN'T! LIES!" Derek screamed beginning to cry.

_Were you are the one, the one, _

_That lies close to me. _

_Whispers, "Hello, _

_I miss you quite terribly. _"I miss Casey!"

_I fell in love, in love, _"What?" George asked.

_With you suddenly. _"That's like…me and Casey's story!"

_Now there's no place else, _

_I could be, but, _

_Here in your arms. _

_I like, _

_Where you sleep, _

_When you sleep, _

_Next to me. _

_I like, _

_Where you sleep, _

_Here. _

_Our lips, _

_Can touch. _

_And our cheeks, _

_Can brush. _

_Cause our lips can touch, _

_Here. _"No they can't stop the lies!"

_Were you are the one, the one, _

_That lies close to me. _

_Whispers, "Hello, _

_I miss you quite terribly." _

_I fell in love, in love, _

_With you suddenly. _

_Now there's no place else, _

_I could be, but, _

_Here in your arms. _

_Our lips can touch. _

_Our lips can touch, _

_Here. _

_You are the one, the one, _

_That lies close to me. _

_Whispers, "Hello, _

_I miss you quite terribly." _

_I fell in love, in love, _

_With you suddenly. _

_Now there's no place else, _

_I could be, but, _

_Here in your... _

_You are the one, the one, _

_That lies close to me. _

_Whispers, "Hello, _

_I miss you quite, miss you quite..."_

_I fell in love, in love, _

_With you suddenly. _

_Now theres no place else, _

_I could be, but, _

_Here in your arms. _

_Here in your arms. _

_Oh, here in your... arms._

"Casey…I love you…" Derek whispers.

"Um, Derek?"

"WHAT?"

"I think your having a moment."

"Well then let me have my god damn moment!" Derek yelled.

"Okay…Okay…what's it you kids say? Chillax?"

"Please don't try to be cool!"

"Fine…whatever."

"Thank god."

"We're here."

"Where are we?"

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked! Review and I'll update sooner! I only got 4 reviews last chapter so I didn't rush to update! Thanks to everyone who DID review!**


	11. Wait What’s Happening?

**A/N Sorry its short but it was either this or no update at all and I thought you'd want the update. I had to write this chapter because I couldn't concentrate at dance today because of all the ideas I had for this story. Anyways, enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Wait What's Happening?**

"Oh you'll see."

"DAD! Where the hell are we?"

"You'll see, it's a surprise!"

They got out of the car, and walked towards the door to the building. George walked towards the elevator and Derek followed. They got in and George pressed the button for the 13th floor.

"Dad, seriously, where are we going?"

"I told you! You'll see!"

When they got to the 13th floor, they got out and George walked to a door that had a sign on it that said _Dr. Lawrence Dehaney._ Derek stopped in front of the door.

"Doctor? Why are we at a doctor's office?"

"Derek! Come on!" George called from inside the room.

_Well he said surprise so maybe it's good, maybe Nora's here or something. _

He walked in and walked over to where George was sitting.

"Sit down." Derek refused to sit down until he got an answer.

"Tell me why we're at a doctor's office."

"I told you…a surprise."

"Is this a good surprise or bad surprise?"

"You'll see."

"Derek Venturi, come on back." A nurse called.

"What? Where am I going?"

"Just go." George said getting up and walking towards the door, pulling Derek with him. They followed the nurse to a room, the nurse motioned for them to go in and they did. Then she left and locked the door behind her.

"Hello Mr. Venturi. Please sit down."

Derek was facing the door, and turned around, and saw a man sitting at a desk. Him and George walked over and sat in the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Why did that woman lock the door?"

"Whoa, whoa calm down sonny."

"Don't tell me to calm down…and don't call me sonny!"

"Let me introduce myself, I am Dr. Dehaney. You must be Derek, and you must be George."

"Yeah, okay but why the hell am I here?"

"Oh just to talk a little."

"Maybe I don't wanna talk."

"Can I ask you something?"

"No."

"Please Derek."

"Fine one question only though."

"Okay…do you hear voices in your head?"

Derek turned pale. He made his hands into fists.

"YOU! You made me come here! Just because I was talking to Casey!" Derek yelled, pointing at George.

"Derek, Casey is dead, you can NOT talk to the dead. I was worried."

"Tell me about these talks with Casey. George could you leave please?"

"Sure."

"Thanks let me just call Lisa and ask her to unlock the door."

Dr. Dehaney picked up the phone and called the front desk.

"Hello? Oh hi Patty, can you tell Lisa to come unlock the door and let Mr. Venturi out so I can talk to Derek in private?" There was a pause while the person on the other line, Patty was speaking. "No, no that won't be needed. Just tell her to bring the key. Thanks."

"I don't WANT to talk to you!"

"It's for your own good Der!" Dr. Dehaney explained, trying to be his friend.

"Don't call me Der!"

"Okay fine Derek."

The door opened and George walked out. They heard a key turn in the door again. Derek was stuck in there with this guy he didn't know and didn't want to talk too.

"So Derek tell me about these so called voices."

"Fuck off."

"Language sonny, language."

"Don't tell me what to do! I'll say what I want to!"

"Now, now Derek. I don't want to make this any harder than it has to be so can you please just cooperate?"

"No."

"Ah rebellious teens. I really don't like to do this, but I need to help you, therefore you must talk."

"You really don't like to do what?"

"Well let's just say you don't want to know….and won't have to if you tell me about the voices."

"Fuck you."

"You leave me no choice."

"Whatever." Derek muttered, rolling his eyes. He was sitting there with his arms crossed and legs up on the desk. He was hoping it would annoy the doctor.

Dr. Dehaney picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello can you bring Mr. Venturi in?" There was a long pause. "Mmm hmm. Well maybe the key is on her desk." Another pause, Derek waited there silently trying to figure out what was going to happen next. "There isn't well get Lisa from lunch! I need to ask George if he is okay if I give Derek that stuff."

* * *

**A/N Just like Derek you are going to have to wait to find out what's going to happen next. Maybe if you review you will get to find out sooner (hint hint) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! MWAH! REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Copy That!

**A/N Okay, so sorry about not updating but I was really busy. I don't really like this chapter, but…I'm trying to get to the better part of the story. And don't worry I haven't forgotten the letters. Oh and if you were confused, I keep forgetting to explain this. Casey actually DID talk to him, Derek is not crazy but George thinks he is which is why he is at this place. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: As I have said before and will say again id don't own LWD.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Copy That!**

"You found the key? Okay thanks." Dr. Dehaney said and put down the phone.

"What stuff do you want to give me that requires my Dad's permission?"

"Oh nothing, nothing Derek."

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to keep secrets from me! You think I'm crazy well you know what I am completely sane and plan to stay that way for the rest of my life!" Derek yelled, slamming his fists on the desk.

"Derek, calm down!"

Derek didn't get a chance to respond because the door being unlocked and a nurse and George came in.

"Patty will you take Derek?"

The nurse nodded her head in agreement, walked up to the chair Derek was sitting in and took his arm.

"Do you think I'm five?"

"No, no of course not please just come with me."

Derek sighed and got up. The nurse tightened her grip and dragged him out of the room.

"I'm not two! You don't need to hold my hand."

"Oh honey, just listen to us, we are trying to help you."

"First of all don't call me honey because you don't look much older than me. Second of all what the hell are you people trying to help me with?"

The nurse laughed and pulled him into a room. There were a bunch of chairs and a nurse sitting at a desk. There were about seven other people in the room and it looked like the nurse was supposed to be watching them.

"Hey everyone this is Derek Venturi."

"Hiiiiiii Derek! Hi hi hi!" A girl shouted from a seat in the middle of the room.

"Um…hi?"

"WhydoyouseemsosadIdontlikesaddontbesadohmygod!" The girl said extremely fast.

"That is Candace, but everyone calls her Candy."

"I think she had a little too much candy." Derek said under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah my name is Candy! Derek I love you will you be my new bestest friend?"

"What?"

"Derek you can just sit down." The nurse who brought him in there said and left the room. Derek heard her lock the door behind her.

_This is just GREAT! I hate Dad!_

"OOOOH Derek! Derek! Sit here!" Candy said pointing to a seat on her right. "Or, or here!" She said pointing to a seat on her left.

"Uh, that's okay."

"Whhhy?" Candy whined.

"I'm going to sit by my friend Wall."

"Oh can I meet Wall one day? Your two best friends should meet."

"Whatever." Derek mumbled and walked over to the only seat by a wall left. Apparently everyone else wanted to be away from Candy as well.

Derek sat there for about ten minutes and then some guy got up and started running around the room screaming "Oink, oink, oink!" ,at the top of his lungs.

"Dude, why the hell are you running?"

"Are you my killer?" The guy yelled.

"What the fuck?"

"Do you want to slice me up and cook me?"

"Chad please settle down! And for the last time you are NOT a pig! No one wants to make you into bacon or ham!" The nurse shouted.

Chad sat down on the floor and hugged his knees. He rocked back and forth.

**Meanwhile…in Dr. Dehaney's Office**

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" George asked sitting down in the chair Derek had previously occupied.

"Well, Derek isn't being cooperative, and I think that Casey's death has really troubled him. I think it would be best if he stayed here."

"Stayed here?"

"It would be for the best."

"What would you do to him that you couldn't do if he lived at home?"

"Well, we would like to give him truth serum because he will not speak. Very stubborn boy he is and it would be easier to administer if he stayed here."

"Well…I guess he could stay…if it is in his best interest."

"Oh it is of course."

"Well, okay."

"I'll have Patty bring him to his new room. Right now he is in the waiting room with some other patients."

"Okay."

The doctor picked up the phone for the millionth time that day and dialed the front desk. "Hi again Patty. Lisa isn't back from lunch yet?" A pause while Patty talked. "Oh she always has to use every last second of her break doesn't she? Well, I'm just calling to ask you if you could bring Derek to a room." Another pause. "Okay thanks." Dr. Dehaney hung up the phone and looked at George.

"So anything we should know about your son?"

"Nope…not that I can think of."

"Okay then you can go if you would like."

"I have one question first, do you think you will be able to get Derek's sanity back?"

"Well…I'm not sure."

"Oh…um…okay I'll just go now." George said, slightly annoyed with the doctor.

**Back In The Waiting Room With Derek**

"Derek! Are you staying here? What's your room number? Wanna have a play date?" Candy yelled from across the room.

Candy looked about sixteen and was acting like a six year old. Derek guessed it was some mental issue.

"No thanks."

Candy burst out into tears.

"Oh Candy please stop crying." The nurse pleaded.

"N-no!" Candy stammered. Derek was staring at her in horror because he hates tears and felt bad he had made her cry. The nurse must have seen his expression because she started talking to him.

"It's not your fault Derek. She has to cry at exactly 4:07 everyday. It was just a coincidence you turned her down now." The nurse explained.

Patty unlocked the door and walked in. "Derek, come with me."

"Gladly, just don't grab my arm." Derek said jumping up form his chair, happy to get out of that mad house.

They walked into the hallway, and Patty locked the door again.

"Can I go now?"

"Not exactly. Follow me." Derek rolled his eyes, but followed.

They got onto an elevator and the nurse pressed a button for the fifth floor. When the doors opened they got out and walked down the hall. Patty stopped in front of room 509.

"What is this? It seems like a hotel."

She grabbed a key out of her pocket and opened the door to the room. It was a small room. There was just one small bed and another door, which Derek guessed lead to a bathroom. Everything in the room was white, the walls, the floor, the bed….everything!

"Um, can you explain why I'm here?"

"You'll be staying here for a little while."

"I don't think I want to, so I'll just be going."

"You're not allowed to."

"I'm allowed to do whatever I want to, it's a free country!"

"I'm sorry Derek but this is for your own good." She said and pushed him inside the room, and quickly closed the door.

She then took a walkie talkie out of her pocket and pressed a button.

"Hey this is Patty. I got the patient in the room, but had to use force."

"Copy that."

"For the last time stop trying to act like you're a spy or something! It's terribly annoying."

"Sorry. I'll send someone up with the truth serum. You can go."

"Copy that." Patty mocked.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed. If you didn't don't stop reading, the story will get more interesting after this. I promise! I'll update sooner if you review! Please pretty please with a cherry on top review!**


	13. Tricking Dr Dehaney

**A/N Okay, so I don't know who nominated me for this best author thingy but whoever did I want to know so I can thank them. But, I don't think I deserve it. The creator of the site wants me to advertise the site because apparently I'm the only one who was nominated so far. So, the link is in my profile and please advertise it. I want to actually have competition! LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Tricking Dr. Dehaney**

"Knockedy knock Dereky poo!" A voice called as they knocked on Derek's door.

"Um…who is it?"

"Your best friend! DUH! How could you forget my voice, you silly goose!"

_Oh it's that psycho broad Candy! This is just FANTASTIC! _

"What do you want Candy?" Derek asked, a normal person would be able to tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't want to talk to her, but not Candy.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you, I mean you're my best friend and that's what best friends do!"

"So why didn't you just call?"

"We aren't allowed to have phones, remember?"

"Just GO AWAY!"

"Why?"

"Because I hate you!"

"But…you're my best friend!"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh…okay! Bye Dereky poo!"

He heard her walk away and collapsed on his bed. He was glad that he couldn't let her in because who knows if he would be able to get her out, she's psychotic!

The door opened and Derek whipped his head around to see who was there, fearing it was Candy and she had stolen the key to his room from the nurse.

"Hello there Derek!" Another nurse said, Derek was glad it wasn't Candy but angry it was a nurse.

"What do YOU want?"

"Well, I'm your nurse! My name is Kirsten. I'm here to give you some medicine."

"But I'm not sick, and I'm not insane!"

"Derek, I know this is hard to deal with but it will just go easier if you accept this."

"Whatever."

Kirsten walked over to Derek and stuck a needle in his arm.

"OWW!" Derek screamed, in pain. "Thanks for the warning!"

"Sorry I was afraid you would resist. You know, all of my other patients have something obviously wrong with them, but I can't figure out what's wrong with you."

"That's because there ISN'T anything wrong with me! The love of my life just committed suicide and had been talking to me inside my head. I talked back to her. I can't talk to her anymore though because she crossed to the other side."

"Hmmm…"

"Hmmm what?"

"Well it's just that, the same thing happened to me and I thought I was insane. When my twin sister died, I was eleven. For about a week she talked to me then said she was crossing over to the "other side" and had to say goodbye. I never understood and thought I was going insane, I mean how can you hear a dead person talk to you right?"

"The same thing happened to you? Will you tell them I'm sane…please?" Derek begged.

"They might think I'M insane then!"

"I have two kids at home, I guess my Dad can take care of them, and my brother, and sisters, but…it's not the same."

"You have kids? How old are you?"

"17. Their mother just died, as I said before and…I just want to be there for them."

"Wow. You know what? I think I WILL help you. You're going to have a session with Dr. Dehaney in a few minutes, but while you're in there I'll type up a web page on how after someone dies it possible for them to talk to someone they deeply care for. I'll make up fake statistics and everything!" Kirsten said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"You will? Oh my god thank you so much! I will make it up to you! I promise!"

"No that's okay. I'm glad to be helping you."

Just then Kirsten's phone rang.

"Yeah sure I'll bring him down now. Bye."

"Dr. Dehaney wants to see you now. I gave you a shot with truth serum in it, so whatever he asks you will tell the truth about."

"This should be fun!" Derek exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Okay, let's go, and keep him in there questioning you as long as you can so I can finish the web page okay?"

"Okay."

They went downstairs on the elevator and into Dr. Dehaney's office.

"Hello there Derek!"

"Uh…hi?"

"Is that the best greeting you could come up with?"

"Yeah, I hate it here!"

"Derek it's in your best interest. Kirsten you may go. Oh and don't forget to lock the door on your way out."

"Of course." Kirsten replied and walked out the door, locking it behind her.

"Now Derek can you tell me about your first talk with Casey?"

"Well she said, "Derek, I love you too. I'll love you forever!" It was kind of weird, I just heard it inside my head and I thought I was crazy, so I was like "what?" and she kept talking and I talked back."

_What? I didn't want to say that! Stupid truth serum!_

"Mmhmm and did you talk in your head or out loud to her?"

"Out loud."

"So let me get this straight. She talked to you inside your head and she heard you when you talked out loud?"

"Yes."

"And did your father hear you talking this first time?"

"Yes…yes he did."

"Okay well…" Dr. Dehaney started but Kirsten burst into the room.

"Kirsten? I didn't call you back in to get Derek!" Dr. Dehaney exclaimed, sounding annoyed.

"I know but I found something I thought you might want to see."

_Wow she made that site fast!_

"Is it relevant to Derek because if it isn't…"

"It is, it is information on a website."

"There's information? Well come on over here and type it in."

Kirsten walked over to Dr. Dehaney's computer and typed something in.

Dr. Dehaney started to read the page.

"Really? Wow I didn't know that 2 in 5 people experience dead loved ones talking to them!"

"Neither did I, until I found this site!"

"Derek, when was the last time Casey talked to you?"

"Yesterday and she said it would be the last time I WOULD be able to talk to him!

"Mmm…interesting…very interesting."

"Yeah….whatever, but this page PROVES I'm not crazy! So can I go?"

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This will be the last time I update if I don't start getting some reviews. The last couple of chapters I have only been getting about 2 reviews from the same people every time! I'm not going to write this story when I don't know is anyone is even reading it! I want to know what YOU think and it only takes about 5 seconds to write a review. If no one likes the story why should I write it? REVIEW! Oh and don't forget to nominate people on the LWD fanfic site the links in my profile!**


	14. There’s No Fixing Casey

**A/N Hey everybody I am REALLY sorry about not updating in so long, but I have had so much to do. I know this chapter is really short, but it's all I have time to write. I will TRY to update tomorrow. Hope you like! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek**

* * *

**Chapter 14: There's No Fixing Casey **

"Well…." Dr. Dehaney started to say.

"Oh my god just let the boy go home!" Kirsten exclaimed.

"Kirsten, do NOT talk to me in that tone."

"Don't tell me what to do. He isn't insane and shouldn't be here!"

"But Kirsten…how can you be sure?"

"Did you not just read that web page?" Kirsten yelled.

"Yes I most certainly did. I think there is a chance he might be insane though…but still, there is also a chance he might be completely sane. I think it would be best for him to stay to be sure."

"Dude I'm not insane!" Derek exclaimed.

"Ugh, fine just go!" Dr. Dehaney gave in, putting his face in his hands and flicking his hand in a gesture to get out.

"YES!" Derek said running towards the door. He reached in his pocket for his phone and realized it wasn't there. His phone was taken away by one of the nurses. "Uh…can I have my phone back?" Derek asked, turning around to face Dr. Dehaney.

Dr. Dehaney handed it to Kirsten and she walked across the room to give it to Derek.

Derek dialed his father's number.

"Derek?" George asked. He was confused because he knew his phone had been taken away.

"Those retards finally realized I'm sane. Come pick me up."

"Yeah, okay Derek." George replied, sarcastically.

"D-ad! I seriously am sane. Here talk to Dr. Doofus." Derek handed the phoned to Dr. Dehaney.

"Well hello there Georgey boy." Dr. Dehaney greeted. "Yes he is sane." There was a pause as George spoke. "Yep, I cured him."

Derek rolled his eyes. This guy was really pissing him off. Derek was never insane, this loser didn't 'cure' him!

"Yeah, you can come and pick him up. Bye now." Dr. Dehaney told George and hung up the phone. He handed it to Derek.

"Okay, well I'll be going now. Thanks for finding that web page Kirsten. I hope I never see you again Dehaney."

"Bye Derek and I'd appreciate it if you'd call me Dr. Dehaney."

"Whatevs Dehaney."

"Whatevs?" Dr. Dehaney asked as Derek was walking out the door.

"FREE!" Derek exclaimed. He walked down the hall and out the door to wait for George.

About twenty minutes later George arrived and Derek jumped in the car.

"Hey!" George greeted.

"Thanks for putting me in a mental institute Dad!" Derek said sarcastically.

"It was for your own good." George explained.

"No it wasn't because I wasn't insane. Dr. whatever his name was didn't cure me, Kirsten found a web site that explained how a lot of people who lose loved ones talk to them some how."

"Okay, let's just forget about this little experience, okay?"

"Sure." Derek agreed, glad to forget about this. He turned the radio on thinking this would make him forget that days events. It did, but it made him remember something else.

"That was Paramore with Misery Business, and now we have…Fix You by Coldplay!" The radio announcer exclaimed.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed _"I didn't succeed in saving Casey"_  
When you get what you want, but not what you need _"Derek why do you always talk during sad songs?"_  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse _"Shut up Dad!"

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace "Me and Casey's love was irreplaceable!"_  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste _"Did my love to Casey go to waste, I mean she killed herself so I must not have loved her enough!"_  
Could it be worse? _"No, there's no way it could be worse!"

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you "I cant fix her she's not here!"

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go "I can't let Casey go!"_  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth _

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes "It's my fault Casey's dead! I could have been quicker! I HAVE learned!"_  
Tears stream down your face  
And I... _

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you 

Tears WERE streaming down Derek's face now. These songs all had effects on Derek. They all somehow gave him a connection to Casey. Reminded him of her.

"Derek this crying has got to stop. It was just a song."

"Dad just sh-shut up!" Derek stuttered.

George sighed and kept his eyes on the road.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked. Fix You makes me cry every time I listen to it. If I get some reviews I will try to update tomorrow, because I think I'm not doing anything tomorrow, but if I don't update tomorrow you might have to wait awhile. **


	15. Dear, I’m Sorry I Love You

**A/N Hey guys! Wow, I haven't updated this in over three months! Sorry, you have no idea how busy I've been. Oh my god! Anyways I think the next chapter will be the last one, well if anyone actually remembers this story LOL! R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek, but I DO own the characters Madison and Michael.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 15: Dear, I'm Sorry I Love You**

When Derek and George got home, Derek remembered the letters Casey wrote.

"Hey Dad, can we read our letters from Casey?" Derek asked.

"I completely forgot about them, yeah I think we should. I think Nora put them in the safe in our room. Get the rest of the family and I'll get the letters." George told him.

"Okay," Derek agreed.

Minutes later the whole family, minus Nora of course was gathered in the living room. George came in holding the letters and Derek jumped up and grabbed them from his hands.

"Okay we are each going to read our letter from Casey." Derek announced. "Ed you go first." He said handing Edwin his letter.

"Do I read it out loud?" Edwin asked.

"Whatever you want." George told him.

Edwin tore the envelope open and started to read his letter out loud, "Dear Edwin, Wow, we had an awkward experience. When you walked in on me and Derek I was mortified. I know we weren't all that close, but I will miss you and I hope you miss me. I really can't think of anything else to write except that I wish I got to know you better. Casey"

Derek nodded and handed George his letter. George ripped the envelope open, tearing off a piece of the letter in the process. He started to read out loud.

"Dear George, First of all, I would like to apologize for wanting to move out so badly. Again, 'no offense'. I'm glad we didn't, I wouldn't have gotten close to Derek if we had." George glanced at Derek and saw that he was deep in thought, with the biggest smile you could imagine on his face. "You were a great step father and still are to Lizzie. I'm sorry I wasn't the best step daughter though. This incident must have caused the rest of the family a lot of pain and you were probably the one that had to keep it together. Thanks for everything you did to try to make me happy, like building the basement bedroom for me even though I ended up not living in it and…making my Mom so happy. Thanks for everything, you're the best step father there could be. Casey"

Tears were building up in George's eyes.

"Uh, Smarti you next. Or why don't I read it to you." Derek offered.

"Okay Smerek." Marti agreed.

"Dear Marti, You were the best step sister a girl could have. I'm sorry to leave you when your at such a young age and shouldn't be exposed to such a violence as suicide, but I had to. I hope you continue to play with Madison and Michael. I love you Marti. Casey" Derek looked up from the letter to see Marti crying. "You okay Smarti?"

"When's Casey gonna come back I miss her?" Marti asked.

Derek and George exchanged glances. "Marti, she's not coming back, I thought we told you this." George explained carefully.

"Y-yeah but I thought y-you were l-lying." Marti sniffled.

"No, sorry Smarti." Derek apologized, and then turned to Lizzie. "Lizzie you wanna read yours?"

Lizzie nodded and grabbed her letter out of Derek's hands.

"Dear Lizzie, I am SO sorry about this, but it's not like I left you sister less. You have Marti. I remember when we were younger and would play dress up. I was always the Mom and you were my baby. I wish I wasn't a mom so young and that I had only one child, like when we played. Its not that I don't love them both, just one is easier to deal with than two. I will really miss our talks and I hope you do too. I love you Liz. Casey"

"Now you Derek." George told him.

Derek tore open his letter and started reading. "Dear Derek, I am so so so so so so so sorry to do this. You are the love of my life, or were since I'm dead. Please forgive me for that. Take good care of Madison and Michael and give them their letters when they graduate from high school. I feel that then they will be mature enough to handle this. Please don't tell them before then about how I died. I love you Derek. Casey"

"Tomorrow we can visit Nora at the mental institute." George announced. "Right now everyone just go to bed, it's late."

**The Next Day **

"Come on Derek, let's get a move on. Put the twins in their car seats and let's go. I wanna be back before dinner." George yelled through the front door.

"Okay, Okay I'm coming." Derek replied walking out the door, a baby in each arm. He strapped each baby into their car seats, jumped in the passenger seat and they were off.

Twenty minutes later they were walking down the hall of the mental institute escorted by a nurse, to Nora's room.

They got to the door and the nurse decided to give a warning, "George, Derek, I feel that under the circumstances it would be better for you and the babies to stay outside. Anything can set her off and I have a feeling you guys would. If you really want to go in I suppose you can, but I wanted to warn you for your own safety."

Derek and George looked at each other. "Maybe we should stay outside, for the babies' safety." George said.

"Yeah." Derek agreed.

So, Lizzie and Edwin went inside the room with the nurse, the letter in Lizzie's hand.

"Hi Mom!" Lizzie greeted enthusiastically.

"LIZZIE! You're here! Oh, hi Edwin! So what's up? Are you here to get me out of this place?" Nora asked excitedly.

"No, sorry Mom, we came to give you Casey's letter." Lizzie explained.

"Oh, well let me have it." Nora said putting her hand out. Lizzie put the letter in her hand and Nora slowly and carefully opened the envelope.

"Read it out loud Mom."

"Uh, sure, okay." Nora agreed and started to read the letter. "Dear Mom, I love you and I'm sorry to do this to you. I know this probably hurt you, but I had to do it. Why live an unhappy life? I felt there was no point in living. I don't know what to say that would comfort you except that I'm happier now and that I love you. Please take good care of the babies. Casey"

They stood there in the room quietly for a minute and then Nora asked, "The babies, where are the babies?"

"Out in the hall with Derek and Dad." Edwin admitted.

"Ask them all to come in please."

"Uh, sure." Lizzie agreed and opened the door and let them in.

"Hi Nora." George and Derek greeted cautiously. They each had a baby in their arms.

"George…I'm sorry about everything. I just had like a panic attack or something when I realized…my baby was gone. I stayed up all night trying to think of who to blame for this and well…I'm sorry. I don't blame you for not forgiving me."

"Not forgive you? Who said that? I forgive you. I understand what you were going through."

"Really? I love you George! And…Derek, I'm sorry to you too and the babies. Casey's letter made me realize that she wouldn't want me treat you like that and that I love you too. I don't want to lose you guys, if I haven't already that is."

"No you haven't Nora. You don't seem insane to me…anymore." Derek admitted. Then he turned to the nurse. "Can she come home?"

"I'm afraid she has to stay a few more days just to be safe." The nurse told them.

"Oh." Derek replied.

"Well, goodbye Nora. We'll call you later and try to get you out, okay?" George asked.

"Yeah, okay." Nora agreed.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked! Whoever reviews gets a virtual cookie! Come on you know you want a cookie, their chocolate chip!**


	16. As They Grow Up

********

Chapter 16:

**A/N I am SO SORRY I haven't written in like forever! This is the last chapter it's like an epilogue sort of. I doubt there will be like any readers though since I haven't written in like so long because I've been really busy, but I felt like I needed to finish this. I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: As They Grow Up**

Three days later Nora was released from the mental institute. She acted completely like her normal self.

The family was at peace until they started talking about what they should do with Casey's room. Nora and Lizzie said that they should keep it exactly how it is as like a monument to Casey, while George said it should become Madison and Michael's room. Derek agreed with both sides. He wanted more space in his room but he also did not want to disturb Casey's things. Edwin and Marti really did not care. The family finally decided that Casey would want the babies to have their own room.

**Five Years Later**

Derek called, "Wake up! First day of school!" as he walked through the door to Madison and Michael's room.

Madison's eyes immediately opened and she jumped up. "First day! Where's my backpack? Where's my lunch? Come on Daddy we can't be late!"

"Maddie you have an hour and a half. I laid out clothes for you on your dresser. Why don't you get Aunt Lizzie to help you get dressed? I need to get your brother up." Derek told her.

"Daddy!" Madison whined. "Do I HAVE to wear this, I wanna wear something pretty."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but Aunt Lizzie picks out such pretty clothes."

"Okay, then get her to help you, now I have to get Michael up so your not late."

Madison skipped out of the room in her pink daisy pajamas to Lizzie's room.

"Okay Michael, its time to get up." Derek said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Do I have to go to school Daddy? I'm tired!"

"Yes you have to go to school! It's your first day of kindergarten! Now GET UP!" Derek ordered pushing the comforter off of him and pulling him out of bed.

Michael was barely awake as Derek pulled him across the room and dressed him in a brown t-shirt and jeans. Derek wouldn't let anyone buy Michael anything nice because he always got filthy. Now he tries to buy clothes with colors that blend in with mud and grass stains.

Derek and Michael walked downstairs to the kitchen and Nora greeted them.

"Hey Michael, you excited for your first day of kindergarten?" Nora asked.

Michael just rubbed his eyes and sat down at the table, so Madison yelled, "I'm excited Grandma! I'm excited!"

"Yes I know your excited honey, I asked you earlier and you told me about thirty times yesterday."

Edwin ran into the kitchen and exclaimed, "YES, we made it to senior year!"

"Oh yes we did!" Lizzie cheered.

"Yeah well me and Mikey are going to kindergarten!" Madison told Edwin.

"Yeah I know Maddie." Edwin replied

"Well, let's go Ed, we have to drop Maddie and Mikey off first." Lizzie said as she grabbed her purse and handed Edwin the keys to the car.

"But, I haven't even had breakfast." Edwin moaned.

"Edwin you should have gotten up earlier if you wanted breakfast." George told him.

"I got up at this time last year!"

"Last year we didn't have to drive Maddie and Mikey to school now let's go!" Lizzie exclaimed, pulling him out the door, Madison and Michael trailing behind.

"Bye!" Nora yelled through the open door.

**Four Hours Later **

"Grandma, why did you pick us up? I thought Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Eddy were." Michael asked as Nora, Madison, and him walked through the front door.

"Their at school honey, kindergarten ends at twelve but high school ends at three." Nora explained as she threw her car keys on the kitchen counter and started to pull out bread, peanut butter, and jelly to make lunch.

"Oh." Michael replied as he sat down at the kitchen table, Madison taking the seat next to him.

Nora noticed Madison looked sad. "Madison, honey what's wrong?" Nora asked going over to her.

"Nothing, it's just…when school was over everyone's Mommy came to pick them up, and when you called us over, the girl sitting next to me said that my mommy was old and then I said you were my grandma. So she asked where my Mommy was and I said I d-don't k-now." Madison stuttered as she burst into tears.

"Oh honey I'm sorry." Nora said as she tried to comfort Madison by hugging her.

"_Where is our Mommy?"_ Michael wondered.

**Twelve Years Later**

"Now I would like to call this year's valedictorian, Madison Venturi to say a few words." The principal announced.

"Woo! Go Maddie!" Derek cheered as Madison walked up to the podium in her white cap and gown.

"Congratulations! To my fellow classmates for actually making it through senior, to our parents for helping us along the way, and to our teachers whom without we wouldn't have been able to graduate. Now I don't want to be one of those people who give an hour long speech, draining on and on about the same things, so I'm going to make my speech short. This is one of the best days of our life. I am proud to stand in front of such an intelligent group and be their valedictorian. In the last four years we have been through a lot together. I'm sure you all remember the stress of mid terms, finals, home work, and tests. Sometimes we didn't know if we would make it through, but some how we did and today we are graduating. We are strong, we are proud, we are smart, and we are loud. We are the class of 2025!"

Madison stepped away from the podium and went back to her seat. The crowd cheered. Her family cheered the most of course.

**One Hour Later**

"Madison Venturi" The principal called, and Maddie walked up to the principal, taking the diploma in one hand and shaking the principal's hand with the other. "Congratulations Madison."

"YAY Maddie!" Derek cheered.

"Way to go Maddie!" George yelled.

Madison walked back to her seat.

"Michael Venturi" The principal called and Michael walked up to the stand, threw his hands in the air and then grabbed the diploma. He completely ignored the principal's outstretched hand.

"_Thank god he's leaving!" The principal thought to himself._

"I present to you…the class of 2025!" The principal cheered.

The class stood up, threw their caps in the air, and cheered.

**Two Hours Later**

The whole family was gathered at the Venturi house in honor of Madison and Michael's graduation. They were sitting in the living room opening gifts and cards from everyone.

"Thanks Aunt Lizzie!" Madison said getting up to hug Lizzie.

"Oh your welcome honey! Can you just promise me to use it on your education?"

"Oh definitely, I'm going to need to buy text books, notebooks, and all of that kind of stuff once I get to Yale, although I heard things in the U.S. are cheaper than they are here."

"That's not always true. Now, Mike I expect you to use that money on your education as well." Lizzie reminded him.

"Are you serious? Come on Aunt Liz, I need to buy other things too." Michael moaned.

Lizzie gave him a look. "Okay, okay…I'll use it on school." Michael sighed.

Edwin went over to him and whispered, "Don't worry dude, you don't have to use the money I gave you on school…and if you don't use her money on school, who will know?"

Michael smiled and Lizzie scowled. "Edwin I'm not deaf! Michael you better use it on school! I'm serious!"

"Why does it mean so much to you that I use it on school?" Michael asked.

"Because…well…I mean, it doesn't, at least not really. It would mean a lot to your mother."

"Our mother?" Madison and Michael asked in unison.

"Yes, she was very big on school."

"Was? You mean she's dead?" Michael asked.

"It's just you guys would never tell us anything so Michael and I had theories. We thought she left Dad, or ran away or something. We tried to get her name out of you but you all looked so pained when we asked anything about her so we decided to stop asking. I never thought she was dead though." Madison explained.

"No, Madison decided to stop asking and said she would kill me if I asked. I think it's our right to know, but she didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh that's so sweet Maddie, but Mikey's right, it is your right to know and we're going to tell you. We've been planning on telling you actually. Your mother didn't want us to tell you until you graduated." Nora explained.

"Yeah…she left you letters." Derek told them, pulling them out of his pocket and handing both of them their letter. "You can read your letter out loud if you want. We never read them and are kind of curious."

Michael ripped his open, but Madison was hesitant. She just sat there staring at it with tears in her eyes.

Michael began to read his letter. "Dear Michael, if you're reading this now, you must have graduated high school. Congratulations! I am so proud of you. I do hope that you have chosen to go onto college, but if you haven't that is alright because who am I to tell you what to do when I haven't been with you through your childhood. Now, I don't know if they have told you what happened to me yet so I will explain. I killed myself. I was depressed. It isn't your fault, it really isn't. I am happier now. I couldn't deal with all of the stress I was under. I just wanted to die, so that's what I did. I'm sorry you had to grow up without a mother, but I am absolutely sure that you grew up just fine under the guidance of your Father, your Grandmother, your Grandfather, your Aunt Lizzie and Aunt Marti, and your Uncle Edwin. I love you Michael. Love, Mommy."

Michael had tears in his eyes but refused to cry in front of everyone. Madison however had no problem crying.

"S-so you k-kept this from us this l-long! I c-can't believe you! How could y-you n-not tell us o-our own m-mother k-killed herself!" Madison cried.

"I'm sorry Maddie but that's what she wanted us to do. Nora told her.

"And how do you know? Did you stand there before she killed herself and asked her when she wanted you to tell us?" Michael asked.

"No! I can't believe you would accuse your Grandmother of that! This was as hard on us as it is on you. I know you wanted to know about your mother but this is the way she wanted it. Here I'll show you the letter she left me." Derek told the twins, as he pulled his letter out of his pocket. He always had it with him. "She said, and I quote, 'Take good care of Madison and Michael and give them their letters when they graduate from high school. I feel that then they will be mature enough to handle this. Please don't tell them before then about how I died.' You see, she didn't want you to know until now. I wasn't going to do something she didn't want me to do."

"Oh…sorry Dad." Madison apologized.

"It's okay Maddie. Now aren't you going to read your letter?" Derek asked.

"Um yeah…I guess." Madison said hesitantly, opening her letter slowly. "Dear Madison, if you're reading this now, you must have graduated high school. Congratulations! I am so proud of you. I do hope that you have chosen to go onto college, but if you haven't that is alright because who am I to tell you what to do when I haven't been with you through your childhood. Now, I don't know if they have told you what happened to me yet so I will explain. I killed myself. I was depressed. It isn't your fault, it really isn't. I am happier now. I couldn't deal with all of the stress I was under. I just wanted to die, so that's what I did. I'm sorry you had to grow up without a mother, but I am absolutely sure that you grew up just fine under the guidance of your Father, your Grandmother, your Grandfather, your Aunt Lizzie and Aunt Marti, and your Uncle Edwin. I cannot imagine growing up without a Mother. I'm sorry I haven't been there to go shopping with you and help you with all of the other girl stuff as you have matured. I just needed to do this. I love you Maddie. Love Mommy."

"So you never told us…what was her name?" Michael inquired.

"Casey." Derek replied and pulled a picture of her out of his pocket. He showed it to both of them.

"Wow she was pretty!" Madison exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she looks so young. How old was she there?" Michael asked.

"Sixteen, thats how old she was when she had you two. You guys were six months old when she died."

"Wow!" Madison and Michael gasped in unison.

--

At this time Derek was thirty four, Lizzie and Edwin were thirty one, and Marti was twenty four. Lizzie was married to a man she had met in college, Tom. Edwin was dating a woman named Carly, and Marti was single and still getting over her latest break up. Derek could never find love after Casey. He dated several people but he never felt like he was in love. Two women asked him to marry them but he said no to both. He moved out of Nora and George's house a year after the twins graduated. Madison attended Yale and Michael attended Toronto University. Madison has always been like Casey, and Michael has always been like Derek.

* * *

**A/N I hope everyone enjoyed and please please with cherries on top review because I want to know if I'm a good writer or if I should just give up. Any comments would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


End file.
